Candy
by ShesJustAPerson
Summary: [collaboration fic] Vibrating candy is a bit strange, even in Hogwarts. [Harry x Ginny] [slight Ron x Hermione if you squint]


**A/N:infinitewheel** and I decided to create a fic. :D Here are the results. Enjoy, and leave reviews as you see fit. We do not own Harry Potter, but we do own our fanfic and our fanfic's plot.

* * *

It was a beautiful day outside of Hogwarts, a perfect day to play quidditch, a perfect day to go to Hogsmeade - but due to new security measures, Harry and Ron were sitting inside of the Gryffindor commons room, bored to death. 

"ARGH!" Harry gritted his teeth, running a hand violently through his thick mane " We can't just sit here all day, Ron."

"Alright Harry, what do you suppose we do then?" Ron sighed. He was getting quite tired of Harry's incessant complaints.

"I...don't know...damn." Harry, in reality was thinking of having sex with Ginny, but he couldn't exactly mention that to Ron - and anyways, Ginny was off with Hermione doing some girl stuff.

"Hey, Harry, what's that?" Ron pointed to a weird shaped tube-like thing in front of them, and jumped down from the couch.

"I dunno." Harry picked it up, and examined it curiously. It looked a bit slimy...

"Maybe it's one of Fred and George's inventions...or some new type of candy, lemme see it." Harry passed it over to Ron, who licked it and attempted to bite it. "Eh, weird taste, kinda sour, so it probably is one of those sour patch things the muggles eat. Hey, there's a button on the bottom of it." He looked over at Harry, confused. What on earth did the button do? Out of curiosity, he pushed it - and the 'candy' began to move and vibrate in his hand.

"You know...this doesn't feel half bad..."

"Hm, let me try it..." Harry tapped it, and moaned. "Oh, er...that must've been my stomach..."

"Right with you, mate." Ron's stomach growled as he grinned. "Hey, there's a bit of hair on this..."

"Hmm," Harry moved closer to get a better look at the piece of hair. "It looks brown - maybe it belongs to Hermione. I wonder what she uses it for..."

"I don't know mate, but it's an awfully short piece of hair, not even a full strand - so it must've broken off of her hair, but how?"

"Er...maybe she put it in her mouth...and her hair got stuck to it?" Harry suggested.

Ron thought about this for a moment and then tried to test the theory. He stuck the candy in his mouth...as far it would go, anyways, since it was pretty long and wide. The fact that the candy was still vibrating made it feel a bit funny in his mouth, but at the same time, made it feel very...orgasmic.

"Hey guys." Ron and Harry looked up, a bit reluctantly. Hermione and Ginny were walking up to them, each carrying books with a cover that looked suspiciously like it read 'Sexual Potions'. Harry raised an eyebrow, and Ginny blushed, darting her eyes over to the fireplace. Hermione didn't seem to notice. "What are you guys up to...and Ron...what on earth is that thing in your mouth?"

"I dunno, but it feels good." Ron's inadvertent mumbling had to be translated by Harry. Hermione turned a fair shade of pink as she got a closer look at the candy, and finally understood the words.

"Ron...Ron...that's a dildo!" Hermione sputtered, wrenching it out of his mouth. Ron glared at her indignantly. "Yeah...so?" In the meantime, Harry noticed that Ginny was turning purple.

"So...so...dildo's are...are...oh Ron, never mind that, just...where'd you _find_ it?"

"Between the chair cushions...what's a dildo used for, anyways?"

"I...oh...uh." Hermione looked over at Ginny for help, but she continued to look away. "Well..Harry, you know, it's...it's muggle stuff, certainly _you_ know what it's used for without having me to explain."

"Actually Hermione, I've never seen anything like this before in the muggle world."

"Oh." She blushed. _Why do I have to explain something so bloody embarrassing? _"Well...dildo's are used for, um, to bring a girl pleasure."

"Pleasure...how?" Ron looked up, blinking.

"Well...it acts...like a sex toy. Like...a...a...mechanical penis."

There was a long silence in the room. Finally, Ron spoke. "So..that...that thing...oh, ugh!" He ran off to the bathroom, gagging.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione, trying to ignore the bile that was about to overflow from his mouth, among other things. "So...Hermione...why do you have one of those, anyways?"

"Oh, that wasn't mine...how could you think I'd have an object like that? I'd rather prefer to use potions...I mean..." She blushed madly. "Um, er, oops..."

"So whose was it?" It was now Harry's turn to blink.

Ginny's eyes widened, and her heart sped up. She definitely didn't want to be there when Hermione told _Harry_, of all people, who the dildo belonged to. To make matters all the more complicated, the dildo was named after him.

"Um..." Hermione watched at Ginny ran for her life. She checked to see if Ron was still absent, and then leaned down towards Harry to speak softly. "It's Gin's, we took a book out of the library last night and...well, while everyone was sleep, and with a good silencing charm, I read to her on how to...position herself and, well, er, you get the idea." Harry turned red as he got a mental image of it, but thankfully, Hermione didn't seem to notice his pants rising.

"Oh...er, really, now." Harry blushed, then smirked. Hermione finally regarded him suspiciously. "Harry, why do I have the feeling that you-"

"You're just imagining things, Hermione." He grabbed the dildo, ignoring Hermione's protests, quickly put on his Invisibility Cloak, and began to run up the stairs.

"Hn, nighttime already..." He surveyed the gossiping first years for a moment, and then headed off to Ginny's room, unnoticed. There were no roommates: they'd all decided to stay in Hogsmeade for a special night trip. A silent, sheer-nightdress clad Ginny was reading out of a book, the same one that Harry had spotted before. He snatched it out, pulling off his invisibility cloak in the process.

"I knew it...'Sexual Potions', hm?"

Ginny started at Harry in shock. _What is he doing here? In my room of all places, and oh my god, he's found my -_

"Ha..Harry...what...what are you doing up here?" He smirked at her and pulled the dildo out of his pocket. Ginny glanced at it and turned red. Harry scanned her body and noticed that her legs were open enough to see that she wasn't wearing any underwear and that her juices were leaking out. He felt his pants tighten as he placed the dildo on the bed and crawled over to her.

"Harry! What are you-?" He silenced her by slamming his lips on her, eliciting an instaneous moan. Ginny sucked on his lip with force as Harry ripped off her shirt, undid her bra, and rolled her nipple between his fingers. He pulled back and pushed her skirt up. "Harry..." Ginny got out before he entered the dildo into her. She gasped and panted as he slid it in and out of her at a fast pace, it was rough - just the way she liked it.

Harry groaned as Ginny slid a hand on his taut muscles, relaxing them instantly. She licked his entire face, then locked his lips onto hers, kissing him fiercely. They stayed like that for a while, and then Harry realized that he'd been flipped over. Ginny smirked. "I win."

"What-" But Harry didn't have time to voice the rest of his question as Ginny ran a hand thickly on his penis. He moaned, locking his lips to hers again, inadvertently flipping her over in the process. It was now Harry's turn to grin. He pinned down Ginny's wrists onto the bed, creaking the bed in the process. Ginny looked up at him in a mixture of fear and desire.

Harry's eyes stayed on her as he slipped his mouth over her hardened nipple to suck slowly. Ginny groaned and grinded her hips into his, eliciting repetitive groans. By now, the two were completely nude...and ready.

"Do you...really want to go along with this...?" Harry looked down at her hesitantly. Ginny took in a half nervous, half excited breath, and nodded. He sent her a comforting smile, and slid the vibrating dildo out of her. She gasped out of sheer pleasure, and a bit of pain at the inadvertent roughness. He entered her slowly, quickly getting to a steadier, yet fast pace.

"Oh Merlin..._HARRY_!" Harry couldn't help it - he smirked out of triumph, watching Ginny's breast jiggle up and down. She slowly opened her eyes, pulled her leg up, and rested it on his shoulder, pushing him into her a bit more deeply.

"Ginny...it's getting really late...we should save this for another time." Harry yawned. "I'd love to keep on doing this with you...but if anyone catches us..."

"Yeah...I suppose...well, I guess we'll have to try my book of potions another time..."

Snape clicked off the tape, smirking from the dark corner of the room. "And that, Potter, is one of the many reasons why you should think twice about trying to blackmail me into admitting that I used to be your father's sex slave."


End file.
